1. Field
The following description relates to a compound for an organic light-emitting diode and an organic light-emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), which are self-emitting diodes, have advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, excellent driving voltage characteristics, and can provide multicolored images.
A typical OLED has a structure including a substrate, and an anode, a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a cathode which are sequentially stacked on the substrate. The hole transport layer, the emission layer, and the electron transport layer are organic thin films formed of organic compounds.
An operating principle of an OLED having the above-described structure is as follows.
When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the emission layer via the electron transport layer. The holes and electrons (carriers) recombine in the organic emission layer to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.